


Into Another Dimension

by Sureican



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sureican/pseuds/Sureican
Summary: Ava Silva likes to describe sex with her girlfriend as being "fucked into another dimension." Her friends know that much.What they don't know is how serious she's being.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 63
Kudos: 242





	1. I Can Get You Home

**Author's Note:**

> When an idea like this strikes at 3AM, it's hard to ignore.

"There's no way." Mary takes one last sip of her tequila before slumping down into the leather couch. "There's no way she's _that_ good for you to be 'fucked into another dimension'. Who even says that?"

" _I_ say that." Ava grins sheepishly, attempting to hide the palpable blush on her cheeks from behind a pillow that could be mistaken for a black pomeranian.

"Don't listen to her, Silva. She's just being bitter." Lilith leans into their conversation as her gaze switches to Mary. "I mean, when was the last time you got laid, Mary?"

"That's personal!"

Ava nearly slams her wine glass onto the coffee table. "You flat out just asked me about my sex life with Beatrice."

"But—"

Lilith leans over the table to thrust her palm into Mary's face. "Fall back."

Mary whacks the hand away, a growl bubbling in her throat, "Rude!"

Through all the commotion, a certain shuriken wielding badass finally makes an appearance, popping her head out from the kitchen entrance. " _Okay_." Beatrice swings the door open with the sway of her hips and gracefully saunters over to the three woman in her living room. "What are you three fighting about this time?"

"On whether or not you have skills in the bedroom." Mary answers. Ava and Lilith turn to her with wide eyes.

"Mary!"

***

Mary and Lilith decide to call it a night.

 _Finally_.

Ava loves her friends to death, but them leaving meant she and Beatrice had the apartment all to themselves. And you know what that means—

"Give me the dog, Beatrice!" Ava heatedly launches herself towards her girlfriend.

"You _are_ a dog." Beatrice holds the silver monopoly piece up in the air and out of Ava's reach. Something suddenly washes over her as she freezes. "Never mind, that sounds rude. I meant, like, a puppy."

"Give it to me or we're breaking up."

Beatrice can only laugh as Ava jumps on her back, circling her arms around her neck like a monkey to a branch. "Ava? You're ch-choking me."

"Then choke!" Ava wraps her legs around Beatrice's waist, determination clear in her tone.

This is how they usually act around each other, playful and rough until someone unintentionally gets hurt. Ava doesn't pay much attention to Beatrice's wellbeing, or the dramatic choking sounds coming from her throat, because the only thing that matters is retrieving what's hers—that damn dog.

But her chance doesn't get to see the light of day when Beatrice snickers to herself and whips the silver Scottish terrier across the room, ultimately losing it behind the China cabinet.

"Hah! Can't be the dog if you can't find it!"

Ava immediately jumps down. "You're a child!"

Beatrice can barely catch her breath because Ava is forcefully tackling her into the ground, much to her surprise. Despite the tiny, angry woman hovering above her, Beatrice can't help but grin.

"You want a reason to laugh?" Ava threatens with a glare.

Beatrice is too busy enjoying herself when tricky fingers go in to tickle her sides, causing more giggles to erupt. Soon, the entire apartment is filled with Ava's diabolical laughter and Beatrice's exaggerated cries for help. Both woman tease and taunt, and even blackmail each other before Ava realizes she's spent. She halts her mini attack in order to replenish the lack of air in her lungs, because wrestling with her girlfriend is more than enough exercise for one day.

After a while, no one does anything. No one speaks. Ava is unnervingly quiet. Beatrice knows something is bothering her, so with a heavy sigh, she takes a hold of Ava's hands. She lifts her head slowly from the carpet and aims to close the gap between their lips. But as enthusiastic as Ava is, she frantically turns her head to avoid the kiss.

Beatrice immediately frowns. "What's wrong?"

Ava tightens her hold on Beatrice's hands, shaking her head. "I don't wanna say goodbye. Not yet."

Beatrice flashes her a patient smile that soon turns into a cocky grin. " _Fucked into another dimension_ , did I hear that correctly?"

"This is ridiculous." Ava ignores her as she breathes out, defeatedly burying her face in Beatrice's neck. "I'm just not ready to leave you."

"Who says that you are?" Gentle fingers comb their way through Ava's hair, earning a content sigh. They stay in that comfortable position for a while longer until Beatrice releases a needy whine, "Love, you're driving me crazy."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's just that, it's been _soo_ long..."

"I _know_."

"Just another universe and you'll be back here, right?"

Ava huffs. "I don't want another universe, Beatrice." She begins in a shaky voice. "I just want _you_."

Without much thought, Ava leans down and kisses her. She knows it's a bad idea because once they start, it's game over.

They're both eager, lost in a clash of frenzied lips. Breaking for air, it's then Ava discovers her buttoned blouse had been halfway removed, that and a prideful Beatrice smiling up at her. However, now Beatrice is the only one who is fully clothed and that didn't seem fair in Ava's book.

"Take this off." Ava breathes, tugging on Beatrice's tucked in shirt.

A hearty laugh emits deep from within Beatrice's chest, but she does as she's told.

From there, clothes are being ripped off, their lips meet again and again until they're left breathless, consumed by their desires, and it's Heaven. It's been six months since they've gone this far.

Well, six months with _this_ Beatrice.

With these blissful sensations clouding Ava's mind, her body easily falls victim to Beatrice's touch. Now, it's her back that's being pressed into the carpet, and it's Beatrice's hand that finds it's place in between her thighs.

Overtaken by pleasure, Ava squeezes her eyes shut as Beatrice's hips begin to grind against her, adding pressure in all the right places.

Beatrice removes her face from Ava's neck to connect their foreheads, still keeping their bodies pressed together, still moving her fingers deep inside her. "I love you. Come back to me."

Ava doesn't open her eyes. She bites her bottom lip just to contain that last shred of control her body has before it explodes. She traps her legs around Beatrice's hips, and before she could utter a coherent response, the muscles in her abdomen begin to tighten and it's too late. A supernova flashes before her eyes, radiating from the glow on her skin, and she's moaning out Beatrice's name.

***

"Holy shit. You're back."

Ava stumbles forward as two arms secure themselves around her waist. It takes her a hot minute for her body to adjust, but when it does, her nostrils are hit with the faint scent of cigarettes and the dwarf plumeria tree she planted two summers ago. She's no longer in the safety of Beatrice's apartment, but instead out in the open near a familiar dirt road, with her back pressed against the hood of a car. Then, she's noticing the sleeve of tattoos on one of the arms holding her up, and she can't help but feel... disappointed.

It's Beatrice, but it's not _Beatrice_.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again, babe." Beatrice husks in her ear as she tugs her closer.

It's not the same. It's not _her_. Ava squirms uncomfortably in the other girl's possessive hold. "Yeah, can't say the same for you, _babe_."

Beatrice surrenders before casually putting her hair up in a messy bun. "You missed me. Admit it."

Ava shrugs.

"Hey," a gentle hand is placed on Ava's shoulder, to which she tenses under. "Just remember this isn't our first rodeo, kid. If you wanna go back to your lovey dovey _Beatrice_ , then we can take care of that right now."

The moment is ruined by a wink and a smirk, and Ava is having none of it. Beatrice slowly creeps closer, wetting her lips.

Wow, that was fast.

But Ava knows better. "I'm not really in the mood."

Although that was a different story literally a minute ago, this Beatrice just knows how to push her buttons and turn her off.

You're probably wondering—this Beatrice, that Beatrice—what's the difference?

It turns out there is in fact more than one universe. Some humans just like to think the one they live in is the only one that exists. It makes sense though. The cosmos is constantly growing, there ought to be _something_ out there.

So far, Ava had traveled to 4 universes, with 4 different Beatrices. She doesn't know how or why it happens. Her universe jumping only occurs when she receives orgasms from Beatrice.

It's outlandish as fuck, but weirder things have happened.

Since it's been happening for years, she thought, why not give every Beatrice a name. She caters the names to their personalities, so it's easier to tell who is who. Plus, they always show up in the same order, so it's never a surprise of who's next. Ava likes to be organized (when it counts).

The one in front of her is named _Rat Beatrice_. It's an inside joke between the two, and although she can have her moments, most of the time she's just straight up annoying, kind of like right now.

Right after her is _Bored Beatrice_. As the nickname implies, the girl is just bored. All. The. Damn. Time. And when she's bored, Ava is there to sate her needs. It's a match made in Heaven.

After her, you have _Waterworks Beatrice_. It's not that she cries a lot. Ava came to the realization that they only have sex in water, near water, in the showers, occasionally in a bathtub, and even out in the rain (which happened once).

And last but not least, is simply _Beatrice_. The Beatrice she met first. The Beatrice she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The only Beatrice she wants. But don't get her wrong, she doesn't mind the rest.

Except, maybe this one.

"Aww, did I ruin your heart to heart with the love of your life?" Beatrice pouts mockingly.

"What do you think? I'm here now aren't I?"

The taller girl's lips fall into a frown, her playfulness set aside. "Did you finally propose to her?"

Silence falls between the two. For once, Rat Beatrice seemed genuinely sympathetic. Who knew she had a heart when she's not eternally wet. No snarky comments. No inappropriate innuendos. Perhaps she was jealous? Which is debatable, because it's not like she can be jealous of _herself_.

"Ava, why not?"

All this questioning has got Ava feeling frustrated again. She wants nothing more than to be alone right now, with her thoughts and nothing else. Not even Beatrice.

"Because it won't work out." Ava turns away. But Rat Beatrice, being the relentless one, steps forward and traps Ava between herself and her parked convertible.

"Let go of me, Beatrice."

"Fine." Beatrice backs away. "But you're hurt." She points out in an unusually soft voice.

"I'm _alright_. See? No injuries.” Ava grits out.

"No. I mean, you're hurting on the inside. Please, tell me what's wrong."

There was no point in hiding it anymore. Having four Beatrices sounded like a blast, a paradise even, but it wasn't worth it when you only want one. So, not knowing what else to do, Ava lunges forward and hugs her. True, this might not be _the_ Beatrice she wants, but it was still her.

"I just wanna go home..."

Beatrice freezes, because _whoa_ Ava is actually confiding in her. She actually doesn't want to fuck this up.

"Like, I can live the rest my life without sex if it means staying with _her_ , but at the same time, I just think the universe hates me."

Beatrice shakes her head, an amused smile gracing her lips as she rocks the crying woman in her arms, "I don't think anything can hate you, Ava, not even the universe. I certainly don't."

See? Rat Beatrice _can_ have her moments. Whether or not she's being genuine, these moments with her are as rare as they come, so Ava will take it.

Beatrice had one solution in mind, however she didn’t want it to look like she's taking advantage of Ava, especially in the current state she's in. She really wants to help, be the captain to her own ship.

"I can get you home." Beatrice promises.

Ava pulls away with a slight frown, confused yet intrigued. "How?"

And she honestly doesn't see it coming when Beatrice dips her head to connect their lips.

The only reason why she doesn't pull away this time is because, for a fleeting second, she felt a spark. Granted, she always feels sparks when kissing Beatrice, but for this one, it was different. A good different.

Ava kisses back.

Breaking apart to catch her breath, she hops back on the hood of the car, and Beatrice just stands there, staring at her in awe.

"What are you waiting for?" Ava's voice is hoarse as she aggressively tugs on the collar of Beatrice's oil stained t-shirt, bringing her closer so that she stands in between her legs.

"Right here? Outside?" Beatrice internally scolds herself for glancing to the side as if someone were watching. Ava found it endearing though. There's not a lot of things she saw in this Beatrice until now. It's probably why she was so turned on.

"It's..." Ava's hands slide down the tense muscles of Beatrice's back before they reach the back pocket of her jeans, landing on her butt and pulling out a cellphone to read the screen, "... five in the morning. It's still dark out, and it's not like anyone uses these roads anyway. So, what do you say? What do you want?"

Beatrice's eyes darken. She grips Ava's waist and mutters, "I want you. _"_ and Ava is crashing their lips together with only one thing on her mind.

It's rough, and dirty, literally unsanitary, and they could be caught for public indecency if the sun wasn't taking it's sweet time to rise. But for once, everything is going accordingly, and Beatrice already has her on the edge.

If this is Ava's ticket home, then Beatrice will gladly give it to her.

Because that's what you do for the people you love.

***

In the middle of a long gasp, Ava's eyes shoot open as her chair tips back and forth precariously before her feet touches the ground. She finds herself in an enclosed office. Beatrice is sitting behind a desk, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

A worried smile is displayed on her lips, and Ava sinks into her seat. After a tense second passes, Beatrice places her reading glasses on the desk. "Having fun over there, Ms. Silva?"

Ava nods feverishly because right now she's having a difficult time finding her voice.

"You look unusually smitten." Beatrice points out with a grin. Ava blushes, even her ears turn red. "I'm guessing the _Rat_ did her job?"

_Don't call her a rat, only I can do that._

"Yeah." comes out in a squeak. Eyes widening, she quickly covers up the wavering in her voice with a lame excuse of a cough, "Yeah. Yup. It was... great."

 _Great_ is an understatement.

Ava coughs once again, this time wearing a tight lipped smile. Now's not the time to get worked up.

"That's new." Beatrice hums.

They both share an awkward chuckle. It's always been awkward with these two, since the very beginning. It might have to do with the fact they started off as professor and student, that whole cliché. Ava didn't condone it, so she literally quit college because, well, 'stuck in another universe' wouldn't pass as an excuse for missing class. And although it was great Beatrice became a professor, Ava wouldn't subject herself into going back to school, again. That's four more years she'll never get back and she'd rather sell her soul and make a deal with Adriel than deal with student loans.

Ava crosses her legs, leaning back and observing the familiar office space. "So, um, anything new?"

"Nope," Beatrice answers, swaying in her swivel chair with a pen cap tucked in between her teeth. The swaying stops as she directs her attention on a very flustered Ava. Beatrice smiles, a mischievous spark in her eyes, "I'm bored."

***

Flailing in the six foot section of the swimming pool is Ava, a 5'2" woman who only managed to pass two swimming lessons as a child.

In other words, she's drowning.

"Ava!"

Alas, someone finally comes to her rescue, and lo and behold, it's the lifeguard, Beatrice, clad in a red one-piece swimsuit.

"You have got to stop appearing like this." Beatrice comments, evidently worried as she swiftly maneuvers Ava to the edge of the swimming pool to where she can stand.

"Sorry," Ava responds sarcastically, fighting the urge to choke Beatrice with that whistle from the 99 cent store wrapped around her neck, "I'll try and teleport to the middle of the freaking Pacific Ocean next time."

"Really?" Beatrice raises a brow. "That's... kind of hot."

Waterworks Beatrice is cute, not the brightest, but cute, and not to mention super toned thanks to her part time job at their local swimming pool. The only reasonable explanation behind Ava's behavior of wanting to shove her tongue down Beatrice's throat is that she's just really horny right now, and would you look at that—they're in water.

Hey, the pool can finally be checked off her bucket list.

Well, maybe not. That's gross.

But Ava doesn't really care. She rolls her eyes, groaning as she grabs the back of Beatrice's head, "Just come over here and kiss me."

"Whoa, whoa. Not so fast." Leaning back, Beatrice quickly dodges Ava's advances, and before Ava can complain, the young lifeguard sheepishly points over her shoulder, "I'd love to, but I'm sort of teaching a class right now."

Ava's eyes go wide, mortified as she slowly tilts her head to the left. Right in the middle of the pool are a group of elders she recognizes from the retirement home down the street.

The group wave happily, their smiles as bright as their spirit, skin creased with history. They reek of cheek pinches and smothering kisses where they literally inhale the life out of you. Ava swears chlorine went up her nose when noticing them.

However, Beatrice, being the good girlfriend she is, reassures her that everything will be okay, and that they'll _pick this up later_.

You see, the thing is, Waterworks Beatrice is undeniably sweet, maybe even too sweet for her own good. And yeah, they could always meet up later like she said they would—but Ava needs to go home right this instant. She's literally one orgasm away!

"Class is dismissed." Ava announces on Beatrice's behalf and decides these folks have already lived their best lives so it's time she lived hers. She's seen yanking a bewildered Beatrice out of the pool and into the girl's locker room.

As much as Beatrice feels bad for abandoning her class, she hasn't seen Ava in ages, and in all honesty, she'd much rather be with her in a heartbeat. Because that's what Ava does—makes her heart beat.

Theswimming pool would've been more memorable, but the locker room showers will have to do.

***

It feels familiar, but not quite like home.

Where the hell is she?

Ava is sprawled out on the floor, in what seems to be a living room, a seemingly more spacious living room. How odd. Beatrice usually tells her when she's about to rearrange the furniture, or buy a new TV... or repaint the entire apartment, but what's important is that Beatrice would've told her.

"Babe?"

Nothing.

It shouldn't feel weird, she knows it's impractical to expect an immediate response, yet she can't fight the uneasiness in her stomach.

"Beatrice?" This time, she frantically sits up.

Not only is Beatrice nowhere to be found, but Ava genuinely believes that maybe she was accidentally teleported to some stranger's home.

She always shows up around Beatrice, always.

"Excuse me?" someone says.

Ava nearly jumps out of her skin, alarmed by the unfamiliar voice that intrudes the silence. Standing above her, feet on either side of her legs, is a woman that's obviously not Beatrice.

"How did you get in here?" The woman questions, her thick brows raising as Ava gulps at the authority in her voice.

"I- um- it's complicated.” Ava manages to choke out.

The woman gapes, amusement flashing across her face. “Try me."

At this point Ava is trying to devise a plan to escape, because now things are getting weird. Like, why isn't the woman yelling at her? Why hasn't she been thrown out yet?

That seems to be the least of her problems when she hears another voice resonating off the walls moments later.

"Camila, who are you talking to?"

 _No._ _It can't be._

"Bea, stay in your room. It's just a... _friend_?"

Apparently the owner of the voice doesn't listen, because Camila is rolling her eyes as someone else appears in the spot next to her.

First, Ava's gaze lands on the body she's all too familiar with, the body she spent countless hours mapping out underneath the sheets since they were in high school. Then, it lands on the chunk of hair that no longer exists. It startles Ava to the point that she misses the warm eyes desperately trying to meet her own.

 _Pixie cut Beatrice_ —that's new.

Then, it's all starting to make sense; the unfamiliar apartment, the stranger with bright brown eyes, the look of confusion embedded onto Beatrice's face.

This is a new universe.

It shatters Ava's heart to hear the words " _who are you?_ " from the person who is supposed to be the love of her life.

And before Ava can answer, she faints.


	2. I Think You Killed Her

"Is she breathing?"

"Well, run me over gently with a bus and call me Regina George. I think you killed her, Bea."

"Screw you! No I didn't."

"But did you see the look on her face when you walked in? Please, don't tell me she's one of your one night stands..."

 _Oh bless_ , Ava thinks to herself, _this one is into girls_.

"Shhh, I think she's waking up."

On cue, Ava gasps dramatically for air as though she wasn't totally eavesdropping on their conversation. The first face she's blessed with seeing is Beatrice's, and her eyes widen.

 _Is she breathing?_ How can she?! 

Meanwhile, Beatrice and her _whatever_ , Camila, lady friend are hovering over her, standing behind the couch arm where her head had been resting.

"Morning, sunshine." Beatrice sings.

"It's morning already?" Ava panics, shifting to sit up until she feels an unnatural restrain in her right wrist. Her entire body tenses up. She looks down.

They cuffed her to the loops on the freaking coffee table.

 _Kinky_.

_No, Ava, focus._

"Is this really necessary?" The metal clinks loudly as Ava slides down to sit on the carpet.

"It wasn't my idea." Camila says with a shrug, pointing at Beatrice, "This girl here thought maybe you were a burglar, but the only thing you've managed to steal is our time, and if you were really a murderer, you would've killed us a long time ago."

"Oh, is that all?" Beatrice jokes halfheartedly. "She's still breaking and entering."

Ava eyes both women skeptically before clearing her throat. "But what if I'm one of your one night stands who drunkenly stumbled in and passed out in your living room?"

Camila raises her brows and Beatrice snorts to herself.

"Trust me." The woman of her dreams hums fondly, "I think I would've remembered bringing you home..." and then, for a brief moment, Beatrice smiles... smirks? It's subtle but intense, and Ava barely registers what's happening when—

"Ew, my virgin eyes." Camila feigns a gag. "Get a room."

"Oh my God." Beatrice slaps a hand to her face. "That's not what I meant. I was just saying—"

"And I am leaving." Camila quickly adds before spinning on her heels and walking into what Ava presumes to be the hallway. "My next shift is at midnight. I really don't care what you do with _her_ , just as long as it's nothing illegal and you let me sleep."

Beatrice bows playfully. "Thy beauty rest shalt not beest disturbed, oh mighty troll."

"I hate you sometimes."

And while Camila gracefully descends to her room, Ava wonders what Beatrice will do next.

Again, it's Beatrice, but it's not _Beatrice_.

She could've called 911 like a normal person, but _nooo_.

For once Ava is genuinely concerned for her safety. She's slightly uncomfortable by the fact that they're alone, with no witnesses. However, a fraction of the nerves is... excitement? In a way, she's starting all over again. She's done it more than enough times, and as messed up as it sounds, if she wants to jump to the next universe as quickly as possible, then she's gonna have to speed up the process of winning Beatrice's heart.

Yeah, it's messed up.

"So, are you gonna tell me how you ended up in our apartment or are you gonna pass out again?" Beatrice breaks the silence, filling the awkwardness with a soft smile.

Ava has probably seen her smile millions of times, but it never ceases the fireworks in her chest.

But then she remembers she's still restrained to a table and frowns. "Like I said to your friend. It's complicated."

"Oh, Camila? She's not a friend." Beatrice tip toes over in her fuzzy ankle socks to the opposite side of the coffee table. "Just a roommate I'm obligated to interact with. It's in our contract." She giggles to herself, but once she notices the silence, she flounders. "That was... that was supposed to be a joke." and Ava nods out of pity.

Blinking frantically, a nervous habit Ava recognizes, Beatrice plops down on the floor. "C'mon, you have give me something. I'm sure I've heard it all. How complicated can it be?"

Ava inhales sharply through her nose because she's memorized this speech for as long as she can remember. She was certain she wouldn't have to recite it again—until now. So, perhaps the universe really does hate her, and Rat Beatrice is still a rat.

Ava clears her throat. "Okay... so I've been traveling to four different universes for the past five years via orgasm. Now I've somehow discovered a fifth universe, and it landed me right here, right where you are because our souls are entwined and I can't move on unless you fulfill your duties by—"

"Giving you an orgasm that can help you travel to the next universe?" Beatrice finishes with an inscrutable expression. She holds her pointer finger up, her lips pressed together in a flat line. "Can you repeat all of that? Camila is going to _love_ this."

Of course, she doesn't believe her. It'd be too easy if she did. Ava knows she's technically starting from scratch, but maybe it's not as bad as she's making it out to be. Maybe Pixie cut Beatrice doesn't have to partake in her universe nonsense just yet. She could approach this differently since she knows what to expect.

This should be easy.

"Hah, you got me!" Ava forces out a smile. "No, but seriously..." Her empty smile fades, but Beatrice listens. "I had too much to drink and I guess I stumbled in here without knowing."

"But the door is locked."

"Well someone must've left it unlocked. Perhaps Camila?" Ava didn't know Beatrice's roommate enough to care, but throwing Camila under the bus like that did make her feel a little guilty—just a little.

"That does sound like something she would do." Beatrice contemplates with pursed lips. It's somewhat worrying, seeing how easy it was to trick her. "I'll talk to her later. Sorry about _this_." Beatrice gestures to the hand cuffs.

Since there's nothing left to address, Beatrice just sort of defaults to staring, and Ava is stuck questioning her next move again.

And she's literally stuck. "Gonna unlock me?" her right arms ascends in the air, breaking Beatrice from whatever spell she was put under.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" blushing lightly, the short haired woman scurries to Ava's side. "Here." Reaching into her back pocket, Beatrice pulls out a tiny, silver key and unlocks the restraints.

Once the cuffs snap open, Ava hugs her wrist to her chest. Beatrice watches with a grimace. "How does it feel?"

There's a light red indent where the metal met skin. Ava flexes her fingers, regaining the blood flow to her hand, "Kinda sore."

"Sorry." Beatrice's eyes drop to the floor. With a determined sigh, her head snaps up as she stands. "Wait here."

Not giving Ava the chance to respond, Beatrice dashes into the kitchen. Moments later, she returns with an ice pack. _How sweet is that?_ Ava accepts it with a smile, placing the ice pack on the irritated skin as Beatrice sits beside her.

 _Oh._ They're... so close now.

Ava can't look her in the eyes without blushing like crazy. So, she doesn't. Her gaze remains on her hands instead. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for keeping you hostage..." After a silent beat, Beatrice holds out her hand, hesitating for a moment. "My name's Beatrice."

"Ava." Ava offers happily as they shake hands.

"Well, Ava, lucky for you Camila put me in charge, and seeing that nothing seems to be broken or stolen..." Beatrice scans the room blankly before her gaze ultimately lands on Ava. "You're free to go."

That's it. She's let off so easily... but Ava doesn't get up to move.

They're staring at each other again, even though their business is done, even though whatever had happened is over.

And as much as Ava wants to leave, she doesn't want it to be over.

"Beatrice—"

"Actually, wait."

They both speak up at the same time. Ava remains quiet in fear that the tremble in her voice will expose her innermost thoughts, so she urges Beatrice on with a nod.

Beatrice grins, sort of awkward, but in a charming way, "I know this may sound a little out there, considering our situation this morning, but would you like to, um, hang out? I have nothing planned for the day, and your universe story sounds fascinating. I would like to know more. You know, only if you want to stay. Just until your wrist feels better, of course. Unless you're busy—"

"I would love to." Ava cuts in, secretly pinning over Beatrice's rambling. Her words finally settle when all Beatrice does is stare.

 _Was_ **_love_ ** _too strong of a word? Oh, God. What if she thinks you're desperate? She probably thinks you're desperate._

"Brilliant." Beatrice smiles, flipping her hair to the side as her bangs swoop to the left. "I mean, it's not everyday an angel lands in your apartment."

And Ava suddenly doesn't know how to exist. _How dare she flip her hair like that. Troy Bolton who?_

Ava fights the urge to grin, but her smile is evident in her voice. "An angel, huh? What about all those one night stands?"

"One! I've only had one..." The raise in Beatrice's voice both startles and amuses Ava. Beatrice clears her throat. "Camila likes to blow things out of proportion. It's in her nature to embarrass me."

"Mmm, what a great friend," Ava says. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with having one night stands."

_Especially when you can have one with me._

Beatrice nods, composed and timid. She turns away as though she was embarrassed to look Ava in the eye, as if the talk of one night stands sparked something that wasn't meant to be sparked.

Beatrice clears her throat once again. "So, are you from around the area or just visiting?"

It suddenly dawned on Ava that she didn't have a place to stay. That luxury just didn't exist in this universe. Piggybacking off the new Beatrice wasn't going to be an option.

"I'm kind of always on the move. I never stay in one place for long. Although, I might stick around this area for a bit." Ava answers, her lips twitching to hold a smile.

"What's stopping you now?"

 _You_ , Ava wanted to say, so, so badly. "I don't really know. Just visiting, I guess." she lies, and Beatrice believes her, but Ava has to live with the fact that she's starting this relationship off with a lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this. I don't have a set schedule, but I'm hoping to update once a week (keyword: hoping). I greatly appreciate everyone's feedback on the first chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. Am I Interrupting Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me why I'm sobbing over the Haunting of Bly Manor two weeks after watching it. Gotta Dani power walk out of here.

Ava somehow convinces Beatrice to let her stay the night. Seven glasses of wine and Camila's concoction of sweet nettle tea can make you agree to a lot of things.

Nothing happened between them, not _yet_ anyway. Ava wants Beatrice to be fully aware of her actions if they were to ever, you know, get that far.

It was only the first day. Ava wanted to take things slow this time around (as she silently apologizes to Beatrice back at home). She's convinced the outcome will be worth it and spent the entire day getting comfortable with this new Beatrice. Camila had finally emerged from her room and left for work later that day, so Ava and Beatrice were going to have the apartment all to themselves for the night.

So far, things were going smoothly, and for once, Ava didn't want to get into her pants. She genuinely wants to learn more about her; what her current favorite animal was, why she has handcuffs in the apartment. You know, casual talk. The questions never got too personal. Beatrice didn't pry or push for more answers, and Ava couldn't have been more grateful. It wasn't like she didn't trust her. She just didn't want things to go south if she were to accidentally reveal too much.

One night stand. That's her goal.

The weird thing is, Ava doesn't mind staying a little longer.

***

She lies again.

It's the next morning and she informs Beatrice that a _friend_ is picking her up.

The night she spent at the apartment consisted of old Disney movie marathons and endless bowls of popcorn. She slept on the couch while Beatrice made a makeshift bed on the floor (even after Ava insisted to sleep on the floor since it is _her_ apartment).

Again, nothing happened. Although Ava hoped something would. Whenever her mind drifted during the night, the urge to run her fingers through Beatrice's short hair was all she could think of; how it would feel to tug on her soft locks, how messy and cute it would look in the mornings.

But she has to suppress those thoughts. She needs to take things slow. She knows what she's doing (she thinks). If she can do it four times, then how hard can five be? You'd think she was an expert in relationships considering she's juggling four.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other after this?"

Ava doesn't miss the disappointment in her future lover's voice as they descend in an elevator.

"What makes you say that?" Ava asks.

"You said you're always on the move, that you don't stay in one place for too long."

"Well, that's because I didn't have anything holding me back..." They make it to the main lobby of the apartment complex when Ava turns to Beatrice and says, "Until now."

"Oh."

Ava can't help but let a smug ass smile dominate her lips. "I'll see you around, _Cuffs_."

She finally exits the building, walking with pride and knowing for a fact Beatrice was watching her every move.

However, once she's met with an empty parking lot, her mood immediately drops and she comes to the realization that there is no _friend_ , and she has no where to go.

***

The universe may hate her, but it loves her enough to leave a random wad of cash in her back pocket. As a college graduate, Ava knows $50 can buy you a lot, if you plan it out carefully. You can purchase fifty McChickens if you wanted.

Who was she kidding? She needed to get a room in the nearest hotel, which means she has to walk. Or she could always order a Lyft.

Scratch that, she doesn't even have a phone. Screw Lyft and screw McChickens. She's purchasing a phone.

So, what kind of phone could $50 buy? Those indestructible Nokias? Could $50 get her out of this damn universe?

"Please?" Ava begs, shooting the universe a pout.

The universe does nothing.

"You son of a dick."

"Um, hello?"

_Hello, Universe?_

Ava's head snaps towards the direction of the voice. Camila is occupying the bench next to her. They're currently sitting in this cute little park Ava had discovered nearby. She didn't get very far from the apartments, and to be fair, she didn't want to get lost. 

"I'm suddenly regretting bounding you to our coffee table." Camila grimaces. 

"You come here often?" Ava asks, shielding her eyes from the sun. 

Camila chuckles and whips out a paper bag. "I come here sometimes during my breaks. It's weird, but when it comes to eating and being around the diner all day, I kinda lose my appetite, so I don't see the point in staying there more than I need to."

 _Fuck. Food_.

Hours had passed since Ava last saw Beatrice, and she didn't use her $50 to buy at least one McChicken. Her stomach rumbles and Camila perks up at the sound.

"Either a storm is on its way or a pissed off dog is trapped in your belly."

"It's neither of those things."

Camila smiles warmly despite Ava's attempt to avoid eye contact. Without hesitating, she walks over and hands her the other half of her turkey sandwich. Ava visibly holds herself back but eventually caves in and accepts the sandwich with an abundance of gratitude.

"Hey, wanna hang out after my shift?"

***

Ava finally admits the truth.

Well, not about how the universe literally kicks her around, but about how she doesn't have a place to stay. Luckily for her, Beatrice and Camila were more than happy to welcome her to their home. Camila was the one who actually pushed the idea. Her reasoning?

_I'm tired of your face, Bea. Do you wanna be my new best friend, Ava?_

Three days had passed. The days in between were fairly normal. Ava's relationship with Beatrice was practically static. At least now they were almost comfortable enough to be around each other without blushing, almost. Surprisingly, Ava had spent more time with Camila. She knows, it kind of defeats the purpose of her plan on winning Beatrice's heart, but we're getting there.

Camila became the sister she never knew she needed, but at the same time never wanted. Good kid though.

Day by day, Ava learned more about the roommates. Not only do they share the same apartment, but also the same job as a waitress at their town's only diner, _Casa de Nova_. It sounds pretty, but Ava eventually realized that it literally just means _New of House_ in Portuguese. It was... a choice, but whatever about the name. Ava paid a visit the night before and that place is anything but new. But she still loved it. It's cute and quaint and busy, but never too busy. She guesses that's what draws people in. An old establishment with a youthful soul.

Also, Beatrice in her waitress uniform?

_Chef's fucking kiss._

"You know," Camila speaks through a mouthful of Lucky Charms before swallowing. "Usually, I'd be wary about some stranger staying over, but this is the most eventful thing that's happened to us all year."

"Okay, but what if I'm a serial killer?"

"Then you're a shit one, and you know it." When Camila swears, it always sounds oddly endearing. 

Before Ava can retort, Camila suddenly gasps, shaking the entire table.

"Damn! What's got you all riled up?" Ava pauses, eyeing the cereal. "The poison finally taking effect?"

"Beatrice is single." Camila states calmly. "You're single."

"And that's supposed to mean what?"

"Jesus, you people are so oblivious. I'm proposing that you two should go on a date with each other."

"What?" Ava tries her best to act unfazed. "Me _and_ Beatrice? _Nooo_..."

"Did you major in Performing Arts by any chance?"

"No?"

"Good, because you're also a shit actress."

About half an hour of arguing, Camila persuades, more like pressures, Ava into asking Beatrice out on a date later that day (a lot earlier than Ava had intended, mind you).

At least now she has no excuse to slack off.

***

"Hey, Beatrice. So, uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, I don't know, go out with me sometime?"

"Eh, too generic. Drop that _I don't know_ , it's unnecessary. Makes you look uncomfortable."

"I _am_ uncomfortable! Not to mention unprepared." A few hours pass. Ava falls back onto Camila's nicely made bed as her arm shields her face.

"Oh, and calling her Beatrice sounds too formal. You should start greeting her with that cute nickname you gave her a few days ago." Camila advises as she mindlessly shovels through a pint of mango ice cream, paying no attention to the woman moping on her bed.

"You mean Cuffs?"

"Mhm."

"You think it's a cute nickname?"

Camila chortles with a spoon in her mouth. "No. At least, not to me. But lucky for you, Beatrice is a sucker for nicknames. Bea is our thing. Calling her Cuffs can be yours, so therefore it's cute."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Ava rolls her eyes. "You're annoying, that's what you are."

"Why, thank you, _Camila_. Your help means the world to me, _Camila_."

It takes them approximately two hours before Ava admits she's ready (also Beatrice texted Camila that she was on her way home, so Ava has no choice).

Despite the constant teasing, Camila found Ava's behavior to be sweet (she'll never admit that out loud). This is the person she's confidently sending her best friend off with and they're not even together.

"You got this, short stack. I believe in you." Camila encourages from behind as she massages Ava's shoulders, like she's preparing her for a fight.

Ava's _opponent_ , the door handle, fumbles from the other side. Ava scoffs. "Short stack? You're one to talk."

"Alright, pequeñita." Camila playfully nuzzles her face into her neck, to which Ava groans out:

"Short stack it is."

The door swings open, revealing an exhausted Beatrice dragging her feet along the wooden floorboards.

"My God, thirteen year olds are the worst people on Earth..." Beatrice freezes. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

Immediately, Camila retracts her face from Ava's neck, and Ava jolts in the opposite direction.

_Fuck, not good._

"What's up, Bea?" Camila audibly gulps which really doesn't help the precarious position they're in. Ava nearly growls in frustration as she elbows Camila in the ribs, sending Beatrice an innocent smile.

"How was work?" Ava manages calmly.

"Nothing new. Still tiring." Beatrice croaks out, skeptical as her eyes flicker from Ava to Camila, and back again. "Okay, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" Both woman shout.

"Oh... kay?"

Camila nudges Ava forward, and Ava has to find the strength not to yank Camila by her hair. She clears her throat, hours of Camila's bullshit coaching now being put to the test.

However, the moment Beatrice smiles at her, all dorky and sweet, any trace of confidence flies over Ava's head.

And instead, she ends up blurting, "You look lovely, _Camila_... I mean... fuck..."

Ava's breath is trapped in her throat as she power walks towards the guest room without another word. Beatrice's bashfulness is replaced with confusion, and Camila looks as if she wants to hide in a dark hole forever because that was _tragic_. 

_Why is this so complicated?!_


	4. Ditch the Heteros

"Question. If you were really flexible, would you eat yourself out?"

"It's seriously too early for this, Camila."

Ava appears from the kitchen and sets down a tray of beverages on the table; a cup of green tea for Camila, a cup of coffee for herself, and a thermos full of coffee for Beatrice. 

Beatrice appears from her bedroom moments later with her hair brushed back, all dressed and ready for work.

“Thanks, Ava. No thank you, Camila.” She grabs the thermos and places it in her lunch bag, but not once does she look at Ava.

Ava covertly watches her from behind a slice of toast before taking a bite. With a loud crunch, her gaze drops to Beatrice’s skirt, which ultimately lands on Beatrice’s legs; the way her muscles flex as she paces around the kitchen, when stands on her toes to reach over the counter, the way the incandescent lights hit the exposed skin. It’s a heavenly sight and enough to make Ava’s morning, but she quickly diverts her eyes elsewhere and continues on with her breakfast while thinking about feasting on something else.

Unfortunately for Ava, Camila's bizarre question from earlier is ungraciously answered.

"Why be flexible if you can just eat each other out?"

Beatrice says it in the sweetest voice but Ava still tenses in her seat. The apartment feels like a sauna even though they’re in the middle of December.

Camila sputters out her drink before gripping the edge of the table. "Beatrice!"

"Jesus, who spit in your tea?"

"I'll have you know that I am a straight heterosexual woman, and will not engage in any kind of intimate activity with Ava."

Now it's Ava's turn to choke on her drink. _Seriously, the shit Camila says._

Beatrice stifles the urge to laugh. "Straight heterosexual is redundant, my dear."

"Yeah, well..." Camila's face reddens. "Nobody's perfect!"

Drowning out the their banter, Ava finds herself resting her chin on her palm, staring dotingly at the unaware woman before her. For a moment she forgets about their little fuck up from the night before, and instead focuses on how soft Beatrice's lips look, how soft they must feel. Ava _knows_ how they feel, but she wants to know how these ones kiss, how they respond, how Beatrice responds, to her touch, to her—

"I'll see you lovebirds tonight." Beatrice's voice pulls her out of her stupor.

Their eyes meet.

Ava doesn't get the chance to say anything because now Beatrice is smiling and it stops Ava in her tracks. That's it. She simply smiles and Ava doesn't know how to act. 

_I'm so fucked._

The front door to the apartment clicks shut and Ava sighs, quickly turning to Camila. "Okay, we need a plan to prove to her that nothing's going on between us."

"Yup." Camila sips her tea. "That was a mess. "

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I have a plan."

"Hold on a sec. What if _I_ have a plan?"

Ava glares. "No."

"Why not?!"

"Because thanks to your _great_ plan, Beatrice now thinks I'm involved with a straight girl!"

Camila slowly raises her hands. "In my defense, I'm a pretty cool straight girl..."

Ava exhales so hard her skin loses color.

"Okay, okay!" Camila finally relents. "What plan do you have in mind?"

***

When Beatrice returns from her day at work, she did not expect to come home to _this_.

Camila is sitting on some random guy's lap, giggling as he whispers lord knows what in her ear. PDA is not Beatrice's thing, so she can't help but cringe. However, saving her eyes from the unholiness that is about to unfold, Ava emerges from the guest room.

"Cuffs! You're home. Can I borrow you for a sec?" Ava greets in an unusually loud manner.

Beatrice looks between the couple already making out on the couch and back to Ava who is waiting patiently. She nods with no hesitation, sighing in relief when Ava leads her to the guest room and away from those creatures in the living room.

Once Camila confirms they're alone, she releases herself from the kiss. She flashes her make out buddy a smile and pulls out a $20 from her pocket. "Thank you for that."

"No. Thank _you_." His satisfied grin brightens before he swipes the bill from her fingers.

Camila scoots off his lap, but the guy doesn't stand to leave. She raises a brow. "You can go, JC."

"Jason."

" _Wow,_ sorry. I must sound rude." Embarrassed, Camila covers her face. Jason’s hands are on hers moments later, pulling them to her sides.

"Don't do that." He says. "You'll cover up all that beauty."

"Ew." Camila frowns, then shrugs. "Okay, I'll admit that was kind of cute."

"I'll leave now, but before I do..." The guy moves in closer. Camila remains firm and unfazed, and overall unimpressed. "My name _is_ JC."

Immediately, Camila shoves him to the side as he laughs.

"Look, before you kick me out for having a sense of humor, let me make it up to you."

"$20 dinner, on you." Camila doesn't hesitate.

JC hums. "Well played."

***

"Who is he anyways?" Beatrice asks as she closes the door behind them. She has to remind herself to disinfect the couch later on.

"JC. Nice boy. We met him at the park." Ava says. "He and Camila really hit it off."

" _Nice boy_. Doesn't really seem like Camila's type." Beatrice slumps into a rolling chair while Ava takes the bed.

"Enough about Camila. I wanna talk about us—you! I wanna talk about _you_." Ava quickly adds, although it really doesn’t matter considering Beatrice heard her clearly.

She's just too nice to bring it up.

And Ava's cute whenever she's nervous. Especially when Beatrice knows _she_ is the reason why (Beatrice is not oblivious, and if Ava were the same then this story wouldn't be taking this long).

"Camila finally bore you to death?"

"Camila is the opposite of boring..." Ava gives her a knowing look only to realize the topic of their conversation. "We're talking about her again."

"So, why have I piqued your interest all of a sudden?" Beatrice leans forward on the chair, wearing an inquisitive expression.

"You're a girl..." The words fall awkwardly from Ava's lips. Her eyes grow wide. Beatrice tilts her head, no doubt confused by the random statement. Even Ava is confused. 

"I mean, because I'm also... a girl." 

_My God, Ava, stop talking._

Ava’s mouth closes shut. It looks as if the light had drained from her eyes. She doesn't say anything after that. Beatrice is convinced she died on the spot. 

"What are you trying to say?" Beatrice asks. 

A light buzz emanates from Ava's back pocket, saving her from whatever nonsense she was about to regurgitate. Thank fuck. Ava sends Beatrice an apologetic smile and pulls out her newly bought Nokia.

A text message from Camila pops up on the screen -- " _Cutie from the park asked me out!_ "

Ava brightens, a new plan forming in her head.

"A date!" Ava cheers as she holds the phone in the air. "Will you go on a double date with me and Camila?" 

"Oh." Beatrice pauses, carefully piecing her response together. "So, you want me to look for a date, to go on a double date with you and Camila?"

Ava deflates. "Wait, what? No. With Camila and JC."

"Oh? You want me to go on a date... with JC?"

 _Why is she making this so hard?!_ The other Beatrices were never like this. Ava groans in frustration.

"With me! Will you go on a date with _me_?!"

Beatrice chokes at the question. Silence immediately falls between them.

Okay, this is not how Ava imagined it going, and come to think of it, she didn't mean to scream at her face. It's official, Ava failed Camila's ‘how to ask Beatrice out on a date’ training.

She’s about to apologize and take it all back, when...

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Beatrice is wearing the cheesiest grin. If it wasn’t for Ava being totally enamored by her then she would’ve wiped that grin right off.

"I know nothing’s going on between you and Camila. I was just messing with you."

At that, Ava flops backwards onto the bed, panting as if she had just finished running a marathon. "You jerk!"

"Hey, now. Is that any way to speak to your date?"

Ava sits up. Her angry front doesn't last very long due to the fact that there’s now a hand on her knee. Her eyes flicker down to Beatrice's hand... on her knee. Beatrice’s hand is on her knee. _Holy shit, Beatrice’s hand is on my knee_.

"Wait.” Ava blinks, finally registering Beatrice’s words. “Did you just say _yes_ to going on a date with me?"

Beatrice must've noticed Ava’s gaze because now she's quickly retracting her hand. A hint of blush covers her cheeks as she clears her throat. "Only if we ditch the heteros."

Ava sighs in relief. "We're totally ditching them.”

“Oh yeah. For sure.” Beatrice chuckles, now finding it difficult to look in her direction. “So, where do you plan on taking me for our date?”

Ava now realizes that she didn’t exactly get this far in her plan. There’s no way she’s taking Beatrice out to the freaking diner. Beatrice works there. How lame would that be?

“Uh, the movies?” was the first thing she could think of and hoped at least something decent was playing right now, because personally, she believed going to the movies was a terrible idea for a first date.

Beatrice gives Ava a patient smile, folding her fingers over her lap. “We don’t have a theater in town, unfortunately. The closest one is a two hour drive away.”

“And by movies I meant whatever they’re playing on that old television in Casa de Nova.”

Beatrice makes a face. It’s sort of hard to read. It’s not... bad, but it’s not a good look either.

 _Lame, Ava, that’s lame_. She literally just told herself that she wouldn’t touch Beatrice’s work place as an option and here she is. For once she wants Camila’s help. 

”You’re taking me out... to the diner I work at?”

_Just say ‘no’ Ava. Just say ‘no’._

”Yes.”

_Fuck!_

Ava is internally scolding her mouth for going against her wishes, but she figures the damage is already done. Who knows? Maybe she can make the date work. Maybe they can get a discount since Beatrice is employed there... Actually, never mind. She’s telling herself not to mention that.

”We could probably get a discount since you work there...”

Don’t worry, Ava may be trying to pull off a charming smile, but she’s very much dying inside. 

Beatrice leans back into her chair, face alarmingly unreadable. “Interesting.”

Interesting, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, off-topic (kinda): My sister and I have a theory about Father Vincent. What if Vincent was involved in the car accident with Ava and her mother? What if he drove drunk and vowed to be sober from then on out? When Jillian offers him a drink at one point, he mentions being sober for "12 years, 6 months, and 4 days", and if Ava got in the accident when she was 7, the timelines add up. Unless I'm missing something, that could be one reason why it seemed like he recognized her name on the file in episode one. Just thought I'd put it out there if it wasn't already.
> 
> Anyways! Ready for Avatrice’s “first” date in the next chapter? Surely nothing can go wrong.


End file.
